Missing
by elfinears
Summary: While on a mission, Naruto goes missing, and it's up to Sakura and Kakashi to find him.  But what happens when their search lands them in wizarding England?  Crossover with Harry Potter.  Set during Shippuden, non DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was not a typical seventeen year old boy, not by anyone's standards; he had killed a basilisk at the age of twelve, mastered the Patronus charm at thirteen, and also happened to be the only person to have ever survived the killing curse. He was brave, kind, loyal, and, at the moment, royally screwed. He was hiding behind an overturned table, trying desperately to find his wand, his surroundings crashing down everywhere around him, and the cause of it was less than twenty feet away.

Well, technically, it was the _causes. _

At first glance both men seemed to be normal, if oddly dress, and if one also ignored the fact that they were destroying the small pub in the process of trying to destroy each other. As Harry watched, the men seemed to fly with the speed of their movements, and there was also the occasional flicker of light as their steel weapons were hurled through the air.

There was that flicker of light again and Harry barely had time to move before it sliced past him, no less than an inch from his cheek.

_Way too close, _Harry thought as he scrambled close to the ground, frantically searching for his fallen wand. Harry had been ready to stupefy the men when they had first started fighting, and then his wand had been launched out of his hand as a chair hit him.

_"_Come on," he muttered as he eyes scanned the room, ignoring the noise around him, "where are you?"

_There!_ His mind screamed and before he had any time to think about what he was doing, Harry threw himself into the room, his hand grasping his wand just as he realized that he'd landed straight in the center of the fight.

Harry was suddenly incredible thankful for all his years of playing Quidditch as he dodged another knife. _It's like a bludger_, Harry thought, _only these really can kill you. And he,_ Harry thought as he looked at the man who had thrown the weapon, _is Draco Malfoy. _

"Stupefy!" Harry screamed, and the man was down. _That just leaves,_ Harry whirled around, _fuck, _he thought as he saw that there was no one there. _Where the hell…,_ he thought as he spun around looking for the other man. All he could see was the ruined pub, the strange man was nowhere to be found, and then everything seemed to slow down; the knife shot at him from out of nowhere, whistling as it cut through the air, going straight for his chest. He lifted his wand, opened his mouth to cast something, _anything, _to stop it, but he was too slow. The knife slid straight into him so smoothly that for a moment it didn't even hurt.

The thing that most surprised Harry as he fell was when he didn't hit the floor. Someone had grabbed him from behind, someone whose soft, pink hair was falling into his face. It smelled like strawberries. Harry had the insane urge to laugh; there was blood pouring out of his chest and all he could think about was the smell of this stranger's hair. He could hear screaming, first from the stranger holding him, then from somewhere in front of him. All of it sounded very far away, as though his ears were filled with wool.

Then the world shot back with renewed clarity as the _sick freak_ holding him yanked the knife out of his chest. He became distantly aware the he was screaming something, but he couldn't quite make out the words, all he was really worried about was the searing pain in his chest. Then he wasn't aware of anything at all, because the pink-haired stranger had knocked him unconscious, she _had _been able to understand what he was saying and was in no mood to listen to more.

A/N: So, first chapter. Too short, right? I guess this is sort of a prologue, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Just tell me what you guys think, any comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Hermione," Ron Weasley yelled over his shoulder.

"Ron, stop!" the bushy-haired girl grabbed his arm in an attempt to yank him back. He shook her off and kept walking towards the building, pushing his way through the crowd. The Hog's Head pub was completely surrounded by people, and Hermione had trouble keeping close to her friend. The air was filled with a sense of fear, and she caught snippets of hushed conversations as she made her way through the large mass of people.

"You reckon it's Death Eaters?"

"Nah, would've put up the mark, wouldn't they?"

"Ron, Ron!" Hermione struggled past more people as she finally spotted her friend trying to push his way through a blockade of Aurors. The wizards weren't letting anyone in it seemed, but that wasn't stopping Ron from trying.

"Look, I have to get in there!" he screamed at one of the Aurors standing in his way.

"My best friend's in there, I have to see him!" he was turning red with frustration as he saw he was getting nowhere. The Auror only shook his head.

"Every civilian involved has been taken to a safe place where they can be questioned. Your friend will be out shortly, you can go wait for him over there," he pointed towards a neighboring store where more Aurors were standing guard outside the door.

"We've already been there!" Ron yelled, exasperated, "The other Aurors told us he's not there, he has to be in here," the Auror was now becoming visibly agitated and Hermione decided it was time to step in.

"I'm sorry, sir, " she started, pulling Ron back, "but he's telling the truth. We know he was in here when the attack occurred and now we can't find him anywhere. Please, we have to find him," the man sighed, but kept his ground.

"I wish I could help you, Miss, but we've already searched the entire place. The only people left inside are other Aurors and one of the attackers," he told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said and started to leave, pulling Ron behind her. Before she had taken more than a few steps though, she turned back and asked, "Sir?"

"Miss, I've told you-" he started, but she cut him off before he could finish.

"I was just wondering," Hermione started nervously, "was this a Death Eater attack?" The guard hesitated before answering her.

"At this point we really can't be certain," Hermione nodded and continued, Ron in tow. When they had put a considerable distance between themselves and the crowd, the two friends began to argue again.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Keep your voice down," Hermione admonished, casting a quick look around, "you never know who might be listening."

"Hermione, listen to me!" Ron yelled angrily.

"I am listening, Ron," she snapped, "but we have to exercise caution,"

"Would you shut up about caution!" Ron was practically screaming, "We have no idea where Harry is! What if it was Death Eaters? What if they took him? You heard that guy, only one of the attackers has been caught,"

"You think I don't know that?" she cried, "I'm just as worried as you are, but we have to think logically about this. For all we know he apparated out of there," she argued.

"Harry would have found us by now if he had done that, he wouldn't leave us like this," Ron countered. Hermione knew he was right, but she didn't want to believe that he had been captured, it was just too terrible to believe.

"There has to be some other explanation," she protested, "we can't just give up, we have to keep searching. Maybe we can talk to some of the witnesses," she said. Ron seemed to brighten a little at her suggestion, her optimism was beginning to affect him.

"All right, I guess that's a good place to start," he said, and they began heading towards the store-turned-interrogation-room.

One hour later the first witness was finally released, only to be set upon by two nervous teenagers.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone like him?" Hermione asked after giving the old man Harry's description.

"Like I told the Aurors in there, I didn't see anything, I was too busy trying to get out," he snapped, pushing past Hermione as he walked away.

Ron let out an annoyed noise, "We're never going to get anywhere if they're all like that, besides, wasn't Harry wearing his in-" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs with a hissed, "not here," and pulled him into an alleyway between two stores.

"Ron," Ron winced, readying himself for another lecture about caution, "you're a genius!" Hermione cried.

"What?" he asked, clearly surprised at her sudden change in emotions.

"If Harry was still wearing his invisibility cloak when the attack started then he might have been hit by a stray curse!" She said it as though it was the best thing she'd ever heard. Ron could only look at her in confusion. She continued, "Don't you see? He could still be in there and the Aurors wouldn't know it until they bumped into him!"

"Or stepped on him," Ron added, finally realizing why Hermione was so happy.

"Right, so all we have to do is wait until they leave and then go and search for him," Hermione was practically jumping with joy by that point.

"But, if he's still under the cloak," Ron started, "how are we going to find him?"

"Simple, we'll just Accio his cloak off," she answered.

"Hermione, you're brilliant."

-

Sakura sighed; she was stuck in the middle of god-knows-where with a half-dead man she didn't even know. The man began to groan. Alright, so maybe half-dead wasn't the right word, just half-conscious and injured. He couldn't even be called a man, he looked too boyish with his scrawny figure and large, round glasses. Besides, he barely looked a year older than her.

He was still making those pathetic groaning noises and Sakura felt like stuffing a sock in his mouth just to keep him quiet. She couldn't be blamed if she was angry at him, after all, if was his fault she had gotten separated from her sensei. No, she reminded herself, he was just her teammate now, not her sensei. She wondered, as she had been doing ever since leaving the bar, whether he was safe. The last she had seen of him was the idiot boy shooting a red flash of light at him. That was before he had managed to get stabbed in the chest with a kunai and Sakura had stepped in to help him.

She still wasn't sure what had gotten into her that had made her help a stranger instead of her own teammate. It was insane, and she wondered if she and Kakashi would still be together if she hadn't bothered with the civilian. She supposed she thought Kakashi could take care of himself, especially since one of his shadow clones had taken the attack. That and the enemy ninja's chakra signature had been nonexistent by that point.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself That should have been her first clue, and she admonished herself for not realizing that the other ninja had left because he had somehow sensed the approaching danger. She was still surprised at what had happened afterwards; men and women had appeared out of nowhere, all of them carrying a strange stick, much like the one the dark-haired teen had been using.

It had been a reflex to use a jutsu to get out of there almost instantly, and she had barely had time to grab the teen and take him with her. She knew that if there was any chance of saving her teammate from the strange people she was going to need all the help she could get, and that boy was going to give it to her.

-

Kakashi was strapped to a chair in the center of a small room. At least an hour had passed since he had been brought in by the strange people. His mask had been removed and a strange solution was poured down his throat. Fearing it was poison, Kakashi had made every attempt to keep from swallowing, but it was all useless. The strange people had managed to immobilize him, much in the same way the boy at the bar had done, and had forced the solution down his throat. When he didn't feel any pain or weakness, Kakashi had calmed down only slightly. It might not have been poison, but that didn't mean it was harmless.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked. Kakashi suddenly felt compelled to speak, and he found his mouth opening to respond.

"Ka-" _No! _His mind screamed. He was a ninja, and ninja were strong, he would not be taken down so easily.

"Who are you?" the man repeated. Kakashi had to focus all his energy on the task, but he managed to keep quiet.

"What is your name?" the same man asked. Kakashi squirmed, fighting against whatever strange jutsu he was under, but still, he kept silent.

The man asked something else, but Kakashi, unable to understand the question, felt no compulsion to answer. He was suddenly very grateful for his limited grasp of English.

The questions continued, and each time Kakashi had to fight to maintain his silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, his interrogator gave up. Slamming his hands on the table, the man snapped out a few quick orders to the other men in the room and stormed out. Kakashi let his head drop, his chin touching his chest, and allowed himself a smile. He was a good ninja, and good ninja never gave up, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly four hours had passed since Sakura had crawled into the dilapidated building at the edge of the small town, dragging the other teen in with her. After a quick search, she had confirmed her suspicions that the house was empty. The search had also revealed an old, half-ruined bed in one of the rooms, the blankets of which she had managed to salvage to make a bed for her captive.

Captive didn't seem like the right word though, and it bothered Sakura to think of him as that. After all, it wasn't like she had chosen to kidnap him, it had been a necessity. She was in a strange land, separated from her teammate and without anyone to help her. Bitterly, she thought of their guide; the man had been hired to lead them through one of the only openings between her world and this strange new one. It had been a final, desperate move made by their Hokage in an attempt to find their third teammate.

Her world, a land filled with ninja, had been cut off from this world, where men performed magic with wooden sticks, for centuries, separated by powerful barriers that no one from either world could remove. The only connection between them existed in the form of a few places where the barriers blurred and passage between the two worlds became possible.

Very few people knew of the existence of either the other world or the passages, even she had been skeptical when she had first been told of it, but the Hokage had made it very clear that it was real, and that Sakura, along with Kakashi, where to go there with their guide serving as the last person in their three man cell. Their mission: to find and rescue one Naruto Uzumaki, her teammate who had never returned from a mission earlier that month.

The Hokage had been given information that a man named Voldemort was looking to increase his power by capturing a one of the tailed beasts, and he had chosen to go after the Nine-Tailed demon fox. The same fox that was sealed inside Naruto.

"Just be glad that it's not the Akatsuki," Tsunade had told them, "the people of that world are untrained in using chakra, and the possibility that he knows how to extract the fox are extremely low. If you can get to him before the Akatsuki gets wind of this you might be able to save Naruto."

Sakura could still remember the hope and relief that had washed over her when she had heard the news, but that hope was faltering now, especially after the other ninja's betrayal.

They had crossed through the barrier into an empty building. The place was similar to a temple like the ones back in Konoha. Their guide had wasted no time in leading them away from the temple-like building and into a bustling town. He had taken them into the nearest building, a bar called the Hog's Head. Sakura could now see that the only reason he had led them there was to hinder her and Kakashi when they fought; _he_ might be willing to kill innocent civilians in an attempt to get to them, but they weren't.

The man hadn't even given them an explanation for his betrayal, he hadn't said anything at all after entering the bar. He had just attacked.

Trying to clear her thoughts, Sakura went back to her patient.

-

Harry woke up to the smell of strawberries mixed with the tangy aroma of sweat, and was that smoke? Snapping his eyes open, Harry swiftly sat up. As his memories of the earlier fight returned he reached for his wand, only to find he didn't have it on him.

He quickly surveyed his surroundings, taking in the small room. A small fire was going strong in the fireplace on one side of the room and a woman with pink hair was tending to it.

"I didn't think you would wake up so soon," she said without turning. Harry jumped slightly, surprised that she had noticed he was awake without ever looking at him. He furtively began looking around for his wand, but before he could make any headway the woman spoke again.

"Looking for this?" she asked, still facing away from him, his wand dangling in her hand.

"What do you want?" Harry asked after a moment of stunned silence.

Finally, she turned to face him, and Harry had to hold back a surprised sound; she was almost his age, maybe younger, but her earlier actions and demeanor had made him think she was much older.

She was also dressed oddly, with a red shirt and tight black shorts under a white skirt. At least, it looked like a skirt, but Harry had never seen a skirt like that. Her clothing was as odd as that of the men in the pub, and she wore a the same type of headband he had seen on one them. The same one he had stunned. For a moment he wondered if that man was there too, watching them.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about a man called Voldemort."

Harry stared in open shock at her, his mind racing. At least his most important question had been answered; She obviously wasn't working for Voldemort if she didn't know who he was, which meant that he wasn't necessarily doomed.

"I'm waiting," she said coldly.

"Right," Harry started, figuring it was best to cooperate, all the while wondering where the girl had come from that she didn't know who Voldemort was, "well, Voldemort is an extremely powerful dark wizard who is trying to take over the wizarding world. He first rose to power sometime in the early 1970's with the intent to 'purify' the wizarding world," at this Sakura's eyebrow quirked up, "Then, in 1981, one of the curses he cast backfired and almost killed him," Harry left out the part that it had been as a result of his own mother's sacrifice for him that had caused it.

"Everyone thought he was dead, but he was really just hiding, trying to regain his power. Three years ago, he finally did it and now he's back."

Sakura nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What about his last known whereabouts? His subordinates? His most recent attack?"

"Well," Harry began, a little surprised at the sudden barrage of questions, "I don't know where he was last seen, most people who see him don't live to tell about it. His followers are called Death Eaters and I'm pretty sure I know the names of some of them, and his last major attack was on a school called Hogwarts," Harry repressed a shudder as he thought of that terrible night. He didn't have long to dwell on it though, because Sakura had one more question for him.

"You said you knew the names of some of his subordinates, Death Eaters you called them. Who are they and how can we locate them?"

"Wait," Harry was starting to get nervous; he had told her almost everything he knew, but he didn't even know who she was.

"Before I tell you anything else, who are you? And how did we get here, wherever here is," he said.

She moved so fast all Harry saw was a blur then she was there, pulling him close by his collar.

"Names, now," she ordered in a voice that left no room for arguing.

Harry nodded frantically and began naming Death Eaters, ending with the one he hated the most.

"Severus Snape," he spat. Sakura nodded again.

"Right," she said, standing up, "get up, we're leaving."

"What? What do you mean _we_?" he practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down," she ordered, "and I mean that I am going to go find Voldemort by going through his followers and you are going to help me."

Dumbfounded, Harry could only stare at her. The girl was a lunatic; she thought she could just go to a Death Eater and hope he would tell her where Voldemort was?

"What, do you think if you just ask nicely enough that they'll tell you where he is? The entire British wizarding world is searching for him, has been searching for him for years! What makes you think you'll find him so easily?!"

Harry couldn't believe her; she was obviously not taking Voldemort seriously, not seeing how dangerous he was. It angered Harry because it was as if, by not acknowledging how truly dangerous he was, she was undermining the deaths of everyone who had died trying to fight him; Sirius, Dumbledore, and his own parents.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" he screamed.

In the blink of an eye, her hand shot out and caught him by the collar. She pulled him straight up until his feet were dangling an inch from the ground. Suddenly, he was really regretting screaming at her.

"Shut up," she said icily, "I don't have the time to deal with your idiocy; we need to leave here as soon as possible and we are going to find Voldemort. Understand?" Sakura asked, her frustration finally letting loose as she gave him a slight shake.

Harry could only nod as he finally realized that he was dealing with someone very dangerous. He had never seen such pure determination in anyone else's eyes, but it shone clear in her green ones. This girl was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing her goal.

She released him and walked back towards the fire, quickly putting it out.

"Come on," she ordered as she made her way towards the door.

"Wait," Harry cried, following after her. She gave him a curious look over her shoulder, but didn't stop.

"Wait," he tried again, "you can't go outside like that. It's a little too weird, we'll never get by unnoticed."

Giving her outfit a quick look-over, Sakura nodded.

"Here," he pulled off his cloak and threw it to her.

"Thanks."

"You know," Harry began carefully, "I really think we might be able to work better together if we at least know each other's names."

Sakura continued through the hallway without saying anything.

"My name's Harry," he persisted. She remained silent.

Just as he decided that the other teen was going to stay quiet, she spoke.

"Sakura,"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"My name is Sakura."

"Oh."

As they made their way down the stairs, Harry finally realized where he was: the Shrieking Shack. The place where he'd first met his godfather, Sirius. He could still remember the panic he had felt that night when he and Hermione had gone through the hidden tunnel after Ron and the large dog who had later turned out to be Sirius.

"Fuck," he breathed. Ron and Hermione! How could he have forgotten about his best friends; they must be worried sick about him.

Sakura turned, that same curious look on her face as before.

"Why have you stopped?" she demanded. Harry had barely realized that he'd stopped following her.

"My friends, I need to tell them where I am."

"No," she stated calmly, Sakura was not about to slow herself down anymore than she needed.

"You don't understand; we were supposed to meet outside that pub. When I didn't come out they probably assumed the worst. I have to let them know I'm ok."

Sakura felt her throat tighten as she was suddenly reminded of Naruto. He would've done the same thing, she realized. All the pain of losing her teammate, her friend, it all rushed back to her with Harry's words. His friends must have felt the same way, but she knew that if Harry contacted them they wouldn't allow him to go off with some strange girl. They would probably want to tag along, and that would only be a hindrance to Sakura.

Looking at Harry again though, all she could think of was Naruto.

"Fine. We'll tell them," she relented and Harry's face broke into a wide smile.

-

Hermione sat in the back room of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes crying her eyes out. Harry's invisibility cloak was clutched in her hands. The twins had closed down the shop as soon as Ron had explained what had happened. To give them all some privacy, they said. Hermione knew they were probably trying to contact the other order members to set up an emergency meeting. After all, it wasn't everyday that the savior of the wizarding world went missing.

She could only hope that, wherever he was, Harry knew that they hadn't given up on him yet. With that thought, she dried her eyes and went out to be with Ron.

Ron was standing with George, neither one speaking.

"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked, her voice threatening to crack again.

"He's trying to get in touch with Dad," George answered.

After a few more moments of strained silence, Fred came down the stairs. He had just finished talking to his dad, Arthur Weasley, who had told them to get to Order headquarters immediately and wait for the others. They quickly complied, and the shop emptied with four slight pops.


	4. Chapter 4

Number twelve Grimmauld place was as dark and forbidding as ever. Smatterings of snow on its rooftop gleamed in the moonlight, giving it a slightly unreal look.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Harry led Sakura inside.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking in vague disgust at the troll leg serving as an umbrella stand.

"Try to keep your voice down," Harry advised, pointing towards the closed curtains on the wall. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the portrait of Sirius' deranged mother.

After leaving the Shrieking Shack, Harry had managed to convince Sakura that the fastest way to get to his friends was to apparate to the what he thought was most logical place they'd be: The Burrow. He and Hermione were staying there, like in previous years, during summer break, but when he arrived there with Sakura the place had been completely empty.

He had then had to convince a wary Sakura to apparate to Grimmauld place, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, in the hopes that one of the Order members would be there and would help him contact Ron and Hermione, or at least one of the other Weasleys.

"What's behind there?" she asked, one of her strange knives already in her hand.

"Oh, don't worry it's not dangerous, it's just-" Harry was interrupted by a slight shriek as someone rushed at him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Hermione," he said in surprise, wincing slightly as the portrait of Mrs. Black began her own shrieking.

"What's this? Dirty mudbloods in my house!" unfortunately for her that was as far as she got. With the same deadly speed as before, Sakura rushed at the portrait, slashing at it with her knife. It fell to the floor in ribbons, finally silent.

Everyone had run out into the hall at Hermione's surprised scream, and suddenly, all had their wands pointing to Sakura who had moved into a defensive stance.

"No!" Harry shouted, pushing himself away from Hermione to get in front of Sakura. He was scared that they would hurt her in their alarm, but he was more afraid that she would take down at least one of them before they got any spells off, and he was sure she wasn't kind enough to use any sort of stunning spell.

"Harry, who is this?" Lupin asked, wand still pointing towards Sakura.

"Just what do you think you're doing bringing someone like that here," Mad-Eye Moody snarled, "For all you know she could be a Death Eater."

"I think that if she were a Death Eater," Harry said coolly, "she would've taken the chance to deliver me to Voldemort while I was unconscious."

"That still doesn't explain who she is," Lupin said, although by that point he had lowered his wand. Moody, on the other hand, wasn't ready to believe she wasn't working for Voldemort.

"Unless she wanted a chance to get all of us at once. This could be a trap, she could have led them here," he said angrily.

"She can't have, she wouldn't do that," Harry said, remembering the determination in her eyes as she had spoken of getting to Voldemort.

"And how can you know that for certain?" Moody asked, still refusing to believe Sakura's innocence..

"Because she saved my life. The least I can do is trust her," Harry snapped.

"If Harry trusts this girl then I think we should too," Lupin said as he gently pushed Moody's wand arm down.

"I agree with Lupin," Arthur Weasley cut in, "the important thing right now is that Harry's here and he's safe."

"Um, about that 'here' part," Harry started nervously, "we really can't stay long."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, "You just got here, where are you going?" Before Harry could respond, Sakura answered.

"To Voldemort."

"I knew it!" roared Moody, leaping forward towards Sakura, but she was too fast for him. In the blink of an eye she was behind him, holding a knife at his throat.

"No!" Harry screamed, once again putting himself in front of Sakura. The others had their wands raised, and this time it didn't look like anyone was willing to put theirs down.

"Sakura," he pleaded, turning his head to as far as he could to look at her, "please let him go."

"He tried to attack me, do you expect me to ignore that?"

"Look, you startled him is all. Besides, there ten of us and only one of you," Harry said, attempting to calm her down, "even if you did try something we'd stop you, and it would only turn out bad for you."

Sakura looked around at the group before her and sighed in defeat. He was right, she was outnumbered.

"Eight," she said as she let Moody go, pushing him forward with a hard shove.

"What?"

"He," she inclined her head towards Moody, "doesn't count because I was holding him, and you don't have a weapon."

"Oh, right," Harry said, remembering that she still had his wand.

"Hold on, you don't have your wand?" Lupin asked.

"It's a long story. Can we sit down somewhere so I can explain?" After everything that had happened that night, Harry felt like he needed to sit down. Lupin nodded and led the way towards the dining room.

"Harry," Ron, who had been silent up until then, was suddenly at his side, Hermione was next to him, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell everyone in a minute, just hang on a sec, ok?" Harry replied. Ron looked slightly dejected, but he nodded.

Everyone piled into the dining room and promptly took their seats; Ron sat on one side of Harry, and Sakura, much to Hermione's disappointment, took the seat on his other side. He shot Hermione an apologetic look before glancing around at the faces of everyone there: Molly and Arthur Weasley, and their four youngest children, were there, along with Lupin and Moody. Harry briefly wondered why Ginny was there, as she wasn't yet seventeen, but his wonder was cut short when he noticed that two people were missing.

"Where are Shacklebolt and Tonks?" Harry asked, surprised to find Tonks' bright pink hair conspicuously absent.

"They're held up at the Ministry," Mr. Weasley answered, "trying to deal with the aftermath of the attack earlier. They've actually caught one the people involved; strange fellow. Had a headband just like your friend's there."

Sakura had a sinking feel in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible that they had caught Kakashi. She was sure one of his shadow clones had taken the hit from Harry's strange weapon, but if what the man was saying was true then she had lost two teammates.

"You saw him?" Harry asked in surprise, completely oblivious to Sakura's anguish.

"I caught a glimpse of him when they were bringing him in."

The feeling in Sakura's stomach was getting worse, and it was spreading to other parts of her. It was that same sick feeling she had felt when she had learned Naruto had gone missing.

It took a moment for Sakura to realize that the room had gone silent and everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"I asked," Mr. Weasley said, "if you knew him?" All she could do was nod. Putting her head in her hands, she tried to steady her breathing. She needed to keep herself calm, needed to think clearly if she was going to help Kakashi.

"Sakura, are you ok?" it was Harry. Taking in a few more deep breaths, Sakura pulled her head up to face him and nodded, even though she still felt sick.

"I'm fine," she answered, "the plan's changed. We're going to have to get him out before we can go after Voldemort."

"The ministry's too secure; you're not going to be able to get him out," Lupin said softly, "not without our help. First, though, you're going to have to tell us everything that's happened, starting with what you want with Voldemort."

Sakura nodded again; the red-haired man obviously knew where Kakashi was and probably had a good idea of how to get him out. It looked like she had no choice but to cooperate with them.

"My name is Sakura," she began, "the leader of my town sent me and my teammate, Kakashi, here to find our other teammate. He went missing a few weeks ago and we were given information that Voldemort had captured him. That's why we're here, to find Voldemort and save our friend."

"And just what does he want with your friend?" Lupin probed.

"My friend is," she struggled for the right word, "powerful."

"Powerful? In what way?" Lupin asked.

"He's very… strong," Sakura told him, trying to keep as much as of the truth to herself as possible; after all, the less they knew about Naruto or the Shinobi world, the better.

"And what about the attack on the pub?" Moody growled before Lupin had a chance to press her about Naruto. Sakura bristled at his tone.

"_We_ weren't attacking anything," she said defensively, "we were just trying to defend ourselves."

"Against what, exactly?" he asked.

"We hired a guide to help us find Voldemort," she explained, "but as soon as we got in that bar he turned against us. What were we supposed to do? Sit around and let him kill us?"

Moody opened his mouth, but Mr. Weasley, sensing how close they were to a fight, intervened.

"Alright everybody, let's just calm down," he began, "there's no reason for us to start arguing." Sakura calmed down at his words, realizing that he was right. Arguing with that horrible, weird, old man with the strange eye was not going to help her rescue Kakashi any faster.

"If he's not a danger to the ministry then they'll let him go, right?" Ron asked, "and then you'll get your friend back and you can go after your other friend, without Harry."

"It's not that simple, Ron," Hermione began, "we're in a war right now; everyone's panicking at the smallest sign of Death Eater activity. People are being thrown in Azkaban just for being suspected of being involved with Voldemort."

"Hermione's right," Lupin said softly, "Your friend was arrested during on attack on innocent people."

"But we weren't attacking anyone!" Sakura cried angrily.

"We know that, but the Ministry doesn't. They probably think he was trying to murder everyone, and once they begin to interrogate him it'll come out that he's looking for Voldemort and they'll throw him in Azkaban."

Lupin, along with the rest of the room, waited for her reaction, but instead of looking sad, or even mildly upset, she smiled.

"That won't happen. Kakashi won't give in to them," she said confidently, "no amount of torture can make him talk."

"Torture?" Molly asked incredulously, "they wouldn't torture him, would they?" she asked her husband.

"Of course not, they'd probably just use veritaserum on him," at Sakura's puzzled look Hermione went into an explanation on what veritaserum was and how it was used.

Sakura though, still looked confident.

"These Aurors," she asked, forming the unfamiliar word, "will just ask him questions?"

"Yes, and he'll have no choice but to answer truthfully," Hermione explained.

"My teammate is not as familiar with this language as I am," Sakura could still remember the long hours she had spent studying the old books which held the strange language. She had been determined to learn it perfectly, unwilling to let a simple thing like a language barrier stop her from finding Naruto. Kakashi had tried to learn, she was sure of it, but he just hadn't gotten it as fast as she had, especially since they had only had a little over a week to prepare for the mission.

"I doubt he will even understand their questions, and if he does I'm confident he will be able to overcome this veritaserum."

Mr. Weasley and Lupin exchanged dubious looks; they both knew how hard it was to get around the strong potion, especially if the person it was being administered to didn't have a wand, and judging by the looks of it the strange girl, she and her teammate probably didn't even know how to use a wand. Thinking of wands, Lupin was suddenly reminded of something.

"Harry, am I right to assume that this young lady has your wand?"

"Um," Harry smiled sheepishly, "sort of."

"Perhaps it's best if you gave it back," this was directed at Sakura.

It was said as a suggestion but she knew that it was anything but. The unspoken threat of 'or we won't help you' hung in the air as Sakura considered it for a moment; she didn't like the idea of giving the boy back his weapon, but she knew that, once again, she had no choice but to go along with them.

After a long moment in which everyone seemed to be holding their breath, Sakura reached into her pouch and gave Harry back his wand.

"So," Ginny asked, breaking the silence, "you don't have a wand of your own?"

"I don't need one," Sakura replied coolly.

"Right."

"Are you even a witch?" Ron blurted out, receiving a stern glare from Hermione.

"What? It's a reasonable question," he squawked angrily.

"Well, I suppose I am a witch, in a way," Sakura began, thinking of a ninja's chakra system and how it must resemble that of a witch or wizard.

"Where I am from, we use magic differently though, and we don't use wands."

"But how can you use magic without a wand?" Harry asked.

"So you're one of them," Moody said quietly. The entire room seemed to quiet at his words, and everyone looked at him curiously.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"Met one of your kind a long time ago," Moody continued, paying no heed to Lupin, "five Aurors went up against him, and not one managed to hit him with a single spell. Never did quite figure out where he'd come from, or who he was."

Sakura tensed up at his words. Apparently she'd found one of the few people who knew about the world of Shinobi, even if it was only a tiny bit of information.

"He didn't have one of those headbands though, not one that we could see."

"I don't remember hearing about that," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well you wouldn't have, now would you? The Ministry's not eager to report that five of their best Aurors couldn't take down one man," Moody growled. Silence settled around the room once more as everyone looked at the slight, pink haired girl, wondering whether she was as strong as the nameless Shinobi. Sakura began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Harry," Hermione said, drawing everyone's attention away from Sakura, "weren't you going to tell us how you disappeared?"

"Oh, right," Harry quickly began his story of how he had ended up with Sakura, during which time he had to reassure Mrs. Weasley that no, he wasn't injured, Sakura had healed him, and that yes, dinner would be nice.

A/N: Hmm, I don't really like this chapter. I'll try to make the next one better, and to Grumpywinter, yes, Naruto has been captured by Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see what she did to that painting? Blimey, I've never seen anyone move so fast," Ron exclaimed. He, Harry, and Hermione were sitting on a bed in Hermione and Ginny's bedroom where they had gone immediately following dinner. They had been there for hours, too excited too sleep. Sakura had been there for a while, but Ginny had finally decided to show her around the house and they hadn't come back. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that they had fallen asleep somewhere. Hermione, next to Ron, frowned at her friend's words.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing his friend's displeasure.

"Harry," she started slowly, "do you really think we can trust her?" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't give him any chance.

"Didn't you hear what Moody said? About that other strange wizard, the one like her. We have no idea how dangerous she actually is."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron groaned, "she doesn't even look seventeen, and she's _tiny_," he made some vague hand gestures to indicate how small Sakura was while Harry and Hermione looked on.

"Bellatrix Lestrange isn't exactly a giantess either," Hermione snapped. She paled as she realized what she had said, and stole a quick glance at Harry.

"She seems really sincere, Hermione," Harry started, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the trio and seemingly unfazed by the mention of the woman who had killed his godfather, "I think we can trust her."

"If Harry thinks we can trust her, then so do I," Ron exclaimed. Hermione only sighed, unwilling to believe it, but knowing she couldn't win an argument over it.

At that moment, a loud thumping noise could be heard on the other side of the door, which was thrown opened to reveal Ginny. Her hair was strewn about her face and she looked breathless, as though she had just run a long way; Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her.

"Come on," she called to them, "Tonks and Shacklebolt just arrived." The trio made for the door, Hermione and Ron almost getting stuck as they tried to push through the doorway at the same time.

"Ginny," Hermione called as they raced down the stairs, "What's going on?" What's happened?"

"They're in the dining room, hurry," she replied as they finally made it to the main floor. Panting for breath, they came to the dining room door and stepped inside. The first thing Harry noticed was Sakura sitting next to Tonks and looking like death warmed over. All the other Order members were also there, except for Mrs. Weasley who was gently ushering Ginny out the door.

"But I was allowed at the last one," Ginny protested.

"That was different, dear," her mother said as they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, finding the nearest empty seat, Ron and Hermione next to him.

"We don't have much time, so we'll try to do this as quickly as possible," Shacklebolt began, "as you know, last night a suspected Death Eater was captured and brought into the Ministry for questioning. However, they were unable to gain any information from him, even with the use of Veritaserum. When they began to pay more attention to him, they noticed something very odd, something which troubled the Aurors questioning him," Harry wondered what it could've possibly been, but before he could ask, Sakura cut in.

"It's his eye; It's unique to the Uchiha clan. I don't think there's anything like it here."

"That's where you'd be wrong," Moody said, tapping the side of his face, "I'm sure whatever your friend can do with his eye, it's not anything I can't do with mine," Sakura merely shook her head, remembering the days Kakashi had spent in the hospital after being subjected to Itachi's sharingan.

"As I was saying," Shacklebolt continued, "the Ministry wants to figure out what exactly is so unique about his eye. They plan to have him undergo a medical procedure to study it."

"But surely they won't hurt him," Hermione cried, suddenly realizing why everyone was so worried. Harry had to agree with her; he knew the Ministry was bad, but they wouldn't really kill someone for something like that, right?

"We don't really know," Tonks said softly, "there's always the chance of accidentally-"

"They're going to kill him," Sakura interrupted in a voice blank of any emotion.

"That's insane!" Ron cried, "they wouldn't do that, right?" he looked to his father, but it was Shacklebolt who answered.

"Not intentionally, no," he said, "they want to learn about the power he has in that eye, and it wouldn't do them much good if he's dead." Silence fell as everyone digested the information.

"so, I guess this means its time for another rescue mission," Harry said. At least this time he wouldn't have to ride any thestrals.

A half hour later, a plan had been hatched. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, much to their annoyance, were to stay behind at the house while Shacklebolt and Tonks helped a disguised Sakura into the Ministry of Magic. Once there, they would separate; Tonks and Shacklebolt would create a diversion while Sakura rescued Kakashi. The only problem in their plan came when they discovered that they had no polyjuice potion to disguise Sakura.

"Polyjuice potion, what's that?" Sakura had asked.

"It's a potion that, when taken, allows you to change yourself into a different person," Hermione had explained.

"Oh, I can do that," Sakura said with a confident smile. Hermione, thinking that Sakura was misunderstanding her, gave an exasperated sigh and launched into another explanation.

"It's not just about changing little things like your hair and eye color," she began, "if I took a bit of Tonks' hair and put it in the potion, then when I drank it I would look exactly like her, as though we were twins," Hermione barely had the last word out of her mouth before, with a quick hand symbol and a mumbled word, Sakura disappeared and a second Hermione appeared in her place.

"I told you," the second Hermione said to the shocked girl, "I can do that."

"Now that we've solved that problem, we should probably get ready to go," Shacklebolt said, rising from his chair.

"We'll apparate to the Ministry and go through the visitor's entrance. Tonks, go over the directions with Sakura one more time; it wouldn't do us any good if we get there and she doesn't know where to go. And you three," he turned towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "stay here," he ordered.

Five minutes later, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Sakura, disguised as an old witch with black robes, left.

"Alright, everyone, we've all had a very long and busy night and I think it would do us all well to turn in," Mr. Weasley said. As the dining room cleared, Harry lagged behind, until only he and Mr. Weasley were left.

"Oh, Harry," Mr. Weasley exclaimed, looking surprised to see Harry still there, "what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Are you going to bed, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked in a politely interested voice.

"I wish," Mr. Weasley said, "no, I've got to head off to work."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later, Mr. Weasley," Harry said as he walked out. He found Hermione and Ron waiting for him in the hallway outside the door.

"Come on," he whispered, "I've got a plan," moving quickly, they went up to Ron and Harry's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"So what's the plan, mate?" Ron asked as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Look, the Ministry's got loads of security, right? Well, how's Sakura supposed to break into wherever they're keeping her friend? She doesn't even have a wand with her," he said.

"And what do you think we can do?" Hermione asked, "they're probably there by now."

"Yeah, but they've still got to set up a distraction, we still have time, if we hurry," Harry moved over towards his trunk and began rummaging through it. A moment later, he pulled out a shimmering cloak.

"Hermione, you and I will hide under the cloak," he began, "Ron, you'll be out in front,"

"Why me?" Ron asked.

"Because it's your dad who'll be working at the Ministry," Harry explained.

"I don't think I'm following you, mate," Ron said.

"It's simple, but we have to hurry," Harry explained, "we'll go in through the visitor's entrance, with you claiming you're there to talk to your dad. Once inside we'll go find Sakura with the directions Tonks gave."

"You memorized all that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Enough of it," Harry said as he threw the cloak over all three of them.

"Um, Hermione," he started, "since Ron and I aren't that great at apparating, do you think you could…" he let his voice trail off.

"Oh, all right," she said irritably and a moment later they disappeared with a slight pop.

They arrived in an alleyway, next to a dumpster. The sky above them was tinged with gold and pink as the sun rose over the horizon. After a quick look around, Ron walked out from under the cloak and began making his way towards a shabby looking telephone box with Harry and Hermione close behind. Once inside, however, no one said or did anything for a long moment.

"well, what are you waiting for?" Harry whispered.

"What's the number again?" Ron asked, staring intently at the dial as though it would tell him.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Ron," Harry apologized as he racked his brain, trying to remember the number.

"It's six two four four two," Harry told him. Ron immediately dialed the numbers and a calm female voice sounded.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and purpose."

"Ron Weasley. I'm here to visit my dad," Ron told the disembodied voice.

A metal badge with Ron's name slid out of the coin return and the voice came back, asking him to put it on. As Ron adjusted the badge on his shirt, the box began to slide down into the ground. After about a minute, the box stopped and the three friends entered the Ministry.

Harry and Hermione didn't have too much trouble keeping close to Ron as it was still early and the crowd of witches and wizards heading into the Ministry was fairly small. They waited patiently while Ron was checked and cleared by security, then moved on as quickly as possible to make up for lost time.

Harry led the way, with Hermione gently tugging Ron by the end of his sleeve to keep them from getting separated. After a few minutes they came to a place where the hallway branched out in opposite directions.

"Why've we stopped?" Ron whispered in what he assumed was Harry's general direction.

"I'm not really sure where to go now," Harry said, a hint of anxiety creeping into his voice. Before they had any chance to worry though, Hermione turned left and began walking, still pulling Ron behind her.

"This way," she said, "honestly, what would you two do without me?" she joked.

Less then five minutes later, as they made their way down the last staircase, a piercing shriek cut though the air. It reminded Harry of the police sirens in the action movies Dudley liked to watch.

"What is that?" Ron yelled over the noise.

"That's the distraction," Hermione yelled back, "come on, we're almost there," she pulled the cloak off and launched herself forward, leaving Harry and Ron to run after her. They practically flew the rest of the way down the stairs and through the hallway, finding Sakura right around the corner. If she was surprised to see them there, she didn't show it.

"Get behind me," she ordered. They rushed past her and huddled near the wall. She took a few steps back, curling her hand into a fist. Drawing back her arm, she ran forward, straight towards the door. For a split second before her fist collided with the door, Harry wondered why she thought hitting it would do any good.

The door never had a chance; it crumbled under her fist and what remained of it was sent flying into the room beyond. Harry resisted the urge to just stand then and _stare _at Sakura, and instead ran after her into the room.

He threw a stunning spell at the first person he saw; a tall healer. Ron and Hermione did the same, and together they took down the rest of the healers, clearing the way for Sakura who was rushing towards a table at the center of the room.

Lying on the table in a plain white shirt and pants was a man with a shock of silver hair. Harry had the vague feeling of recognition before it hit him; that was the same man he had stunned back in the Hog's Head. It had taken him a moment to recognize him, since the last time he had seen the man it had been during a fight in a badly lit pub. That and the man had had half his face covered the last time he'd seen him.

Before he had a chance to look at the man closely though, Sakura picked him up bridal-style and run out of the room, with a quick "follow me," called over her shoulder. The trio set off after the pink-haired girl, struggling to keep up with her. Harry would've thought that carrying a man bigger than her would have slowed her down, but she didn't seem bothered by the weight at all, as though she ran carrying full-grown men everyday.

They ran back the way they had come, the horrible shrieking noise still going at full blast. Finally, they made it back to the entrance where Tonks was waiting for them.

"Quickly, this way," she called, leading them towards the exit, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked as they ran.

"That's not really important right now," Harry answered, Tonks seemed to agree as she didn't argue.

"The fireplaces have been closed to keep anyone from leaving, and I'm supposed to be guarding this place with another Auror," she explained as they went back into the strange elevator turned telephone box.

"I would apparate you out of here, but I can't leave, and I'm not sure these three can do it without splinching themselves. Mad-Eye should be outside, he'll take you back"

"Good luck," she called as the doors closed.

"I wonder what happened to the Auror that was supposed to be with her," Ron said.

"Didn't you see him, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I was a little busy at the time," Ron replied tensely.

"He was on the floor, she probably hit him with a stunning spell to make sure he didn't get in the way. She'll probably have to hit herself with one so it doesn't look suspicious later," she said. As she finished talking, they reached the surface and Harry could see Moody standing in the alley, waiting for them.

"Should've known you three weren't going to do as Kingsley said," Moody remarked upon seeing Harry and the others.

"You," he motioned towards Sakura, "are coming with me," with that he gripped her arm before turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"And I trust at least one of you knows how to apparate well enough to get back to the house if you managed to get here."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, grabbing onto Harry and Ron. With that all of them disappeared with slight pops.

A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to write anything for a while; I have semester exams coming up and I'm going to be studying like mad for the next week. In fact, I'm supposed to be studying right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Snape found that, no matter how rich they were, the Malfoys were still gits.

"Bloody Lucius," he muttered as he leaned over his patient in the dark and dank basement, "would it have killed him to install some proper lighting?" With that he cast another lumos spell and continued with his work. His patient, or prisoner to be more accurate, was a young, blond teen who smelled, and looked, like he had spent a week in a pig pen, and was, as far as Snape was concerned, a complete derelict and not worth one second of his time. Unfortunately for Snape, however, the Dark Lord needed the boy, and he had given the special task of watching and caring for him to Snape.

As Snape examined blond teenager, he found that his right arm had been crushed, there was a deep gash in his side where he had suffered severe blood loss before those incompetent fools known as Death Eaters had managed to close the wound, and he was sure they had given him one hell of a concussion.

"Idiots," Snape grumbled as he assessed the damage. The Death Eaters, along with their odd accomplice had been sent to capture the boy, but those fools seemed to be under the misconception that they were supposed to kill him.

Still grumbling, he removed the boy's tattered clothing, throwing it on the floor along with the teen's headband and necklace, and began to clean him, using the few cleaning spells he knew. He was just considering bringing in reinforcements to help him remove the layer of grime on the boy, when Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"The Dark Lord wishes to know how his new guest is doing," Lucius said in a disinterested tone, as though the entire thing were of no importance.

"How do you think?" Snape snarled, "Get over here and give me a hand," he added at Lucius' surprised look.

"I'm sure you know a few cleaning spells that can fix this," he said, gesturing at his charge. Lucius looked over the unconscious teen before flicking his wand a few times, leaving him as clean as the spell-caster. The faint glow from Snape's wand illuminated the teen's bare and newly clean stomach enough for both men to see what looked like writing.

"What is that?" Lucius asked, leaning in to get a closer look.

"It looks like a tattoo," Snape said as he craned his neck to look at it, "it's probably nothing, but we should tell him about it anyway," Lucius nodded at his words before turning to leave. As he walked out, however, he stopped and surreptitiously pulled something from the pile of clothes on the floor, an action that went unnoticed by Snape, who was still studying the markings on the teen.

As he closed the basement door behind him, Lucius thought of how nice the boy's necklace would look on his wife.

* * *

As Harry moved swiftly with the rest of the group, he went over the morning's events in his mind; mainly the part where the tiny (as Ron had referred to her) girl had punched through a door as easily as if it were paper. He snuck a quick glance at the pink-haired teen; she looked exactly as she had the night before, only now he couldn't help but think he was looking at an entirely new person. For a brief moment he wondered whether Hermione was right to be suspicious of her, after all, they really didn't know that much about her, and what was really keeping her from teaming up with Voldemort? Shaking his head, Harry dismissed that thought. Sakura was a good person, he knew it.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's peculiar behavior.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry answered, "it's nothing. I was just thinking," Ron nodded at his explanation, and they continued walking in silence.

When they reached number twelve Grimmauld place they found Mrs. Weasley waiting at the door for them.

"Hurry inside, before you're seen," she whispered, glancing up and down the street. Suddenly she seemed to notice her son among the group, along with Harry and Hermione. "Ronald Weasley," she hissed. Ron seemed to shrink a few inches at his mother's infuriated voice.

"Hi, mum," he said sheepishly. Mrs. Weasley waited until the door closed behind the last of their party before letting loose.

"What do you think you're doing? Did you go to the Ministry? Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? You could've been killed!"

"Um, well, you see, mum," Ron started uncertainly, "we thought that"

"It was my idea, Mrs. Weasley," Harry cut in, "I thought Sakura might need help and I convinced Ron and Hermione to go with me. I was wrong though, and I'm sorry," he finished apologetically.

With a sigh, Mrs. Weasley addressed the three friends, "perhaps it's best if you just go on up to your rooms now, and I'll deal with you later, Ron."

As they made their way up the stairs Harry turned to Ron, "sorry about that," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Ron replied, "I'm sure she'd find some way to blame me for all of this even if I had stayed," he joked with a slight laugh.

"What's so funny, little brother?" A voice drifted down from the landing above them. Walking quickly, the trio made their way up to where the twins and Ginny where standing, extendable ears hanging down to the ground floor.

"What are you three listening to?" Hermione asked, peering down to see where the ears led.

"Mum and Sakura are about to take each other's heads off," Fred said with a smirk while George handed them each one of their eavesdropping devices.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked as he inserted the flesh colored string into his ear.

"Be quiet and listen," Ginny ordered. As Harry began listening in to the conversation going on in the sitting room below them he realized what Fred had been talking about.

"I said I can handle it, _Molly_," Sakura practically snarled.

"No, I think it's best if I look at him, Sakura, _dear_," Mrs. Weasley snarled back.

"What are they arguing about?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"They're talking about who's going to check that bloke they brought in," Ginny began, "to make sure he's not injured."

"What are you all doing?" Harry jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sound of his ex-professor's voice. He spun around to face the young teacher, trying to conceal his extendable-ear in his hand. Lupin craned his neck to try to see what Harry and the others had been peering at so intently only a minute before.

"Um, Professor," Harry began, knowing that even Lupin, his nicest teacher, wouldn't be pleased to find out what they had been doing, "you don't look very good, maybe you should go back to bed."

"I feel fine, Harry," he said, even though he looked worn out and tired.

"I think Harry's right, Professor," Hermione began, latching on to her ex-professor's arm despite his protests, "you really don't look very good. Maybe you should go and sit down," she began pulling him towards the stairs.

"That's really not necessary, Hermione," Lupin said as he tried to loosen Hermione's vice-like grip.

"Oh, but she's right, Professor," George said.

"Yeah," Fred chimed in, "you look like death warmed over."

"Like something the cat dragged in."

"Like you haven't slept in a week."

"_Two_ weeks."

"A _month_."

"Alright, alright," Lupin raised his one free hand in defeat, "maybe I should lie down."

"And I know the perfect place," Hermione said, pulling him down the stairs and towards the sitting room. As soon as she and the professor were gone, Harry and the others returned to the task of listening in to the ongoing fight beneath them.

Mrs. Weasley and Sakura were still arguing about who could do what, when Lupin and Hermione entered.

"Hermione, Remus," Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise, "what are you two doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I" Lupin started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I found the professor in the kitchen heading back towards his rooms, but he just seemed so unsteady on his feet that I decided to help him. Unfortunately, before we could go very far he felt like he was going to collapse and I thought it best to bring him in here, since it was the closest room. That's not a problem, is it?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course not," Mrs. Weasley said, "you just help him down onto that couch and I'll tend to him."

"Really, I'm fine," Lupin could be heard protesting weakly.

"Well," Ginny turned to Harry, "I guess now at least mum and Sakura won't tear each other to shreds," Harry chuckled softly.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence until, "Lupin! For the last time, you look fine. Now would you stop acting like a teenage girl and put that mirror away," Moody said. There was a mumbled response from the abashed professor and a, "will you two keep it down, Sakura's working" from Molly Weasley. It seemed as though the two had finally learned to cooperate.

"This is getting boring," Ron muttered after another long silence, "when do you think Hermione's coming back?"

"Probably when they finally remember she's there," Ginny answered.

"Hey, they're talking again," Harry said. Instantly, Ginny and Ron quieted.

"Alastor, you can levitate him to Sakura's room, she can room with Ginny and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"We should probably get out of here before they come up," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea," Harry said, "Come on, Ron, let's go wait for Hermione in our room," Ron nodded his agreement and they headed to their room.

"What do you think that guy's like?" Ron asked after they had settled themselves on the bed, playing absently with a loose thread on his shirt.

"You mean Sakura's friend?" Harry asked, "I don't know. The only time I saw him was when I was stunning him in the Hog's Head.

"He seemed like he really knew what he was doing though," he added after a moment of thought.

"I wonder how old he is," Ron mused, and Harry knew he was probably thinking about the man's silver hair.

"He didn't look very old," Harry said; despite not having seen the man's face very well, Harry was sure that he couldn't be over thirty.

"Hmm, guess you're right," Ron began, "I wonder what's so special about his eye though," Harry didn't know what to say to that; he had trouble imagining what it could do that Moody's eye couldn't.

"Maybe it can see through people's clothes," Ron suggested with a snigger, not noticing that Hermione had just walked in.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, but Harry couldn't find it in him to feel the same indignity. Instead, he had been struck by a terrible thought.

"How do you know Moody's eye can't do that?" Ron made a disgusted face as he thought about that. Hermione, though, burst out laughing.

"Oh, honestly, what's the matter with you two?" she asked between fits of laughter.

"Well, Hermione, what do you think his eye can do?" Ron asked as soon as she was done laughing. She became somber as she answered, "I don't know, but it looks like he got a pretty bad injury to it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He has a big scar running through it," she explained, "it probably took a really skilled medic to save his eye. I wonder if Sakura was there," she finished thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It just looked like she really knew what she was doing down there," she said, "I know this sounds weird, but I swear her hands were glowing when she was checking him," she finished. Ron looked skeptical, but, after what Harry had seen her do, he believed it.

"Anyway, I guess she's going to be staying in my room with me and Ginny," she said.

"Isn't it going to be a little crowded in there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but the other rooms are full and they wanted to give the guy, Kakashi, his own room," she said.

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said, but Ron only grumbled about how he never got a room to himself.

"Tell you what, Ron," Hermione said, "when you're captured by the Ministry and we have to save you, then we'll give you your own room," Harry laughed while Ron's ears turned red.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so late; I actually had almost all of it written on my laptop before my laptop died on me. It threw me into a slump and I only started rewriting the chapter today. 


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Kakashi noticed when he woke up was the heavy weight laying over his chest. For a brief moment of panic, he thought his captors were trying to crush him to death and, in one swift move, he threw it of himself. It took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to process the slight shriek and flash of pink hair, and by the time he realized that it was a she―and a very familiar she at that―there was a fist hovering inches from his nose.

"Eh," he started sheepishly, "good morning, Sakura," the kunoichi's response was a low growl, but she at least lowered her fist. Kakashi took that as a good sign and let himself relax. He was, by now, sure that he was no longer being held captive, unless his captors liked to hold him in hostage in a very squishy, very comfortable bed. Kakashi's first impression of the room he was in was that it was dark and old; the somber-colored wallpaper was peeling slightly and the entire room seemed to be covered in a layer of dust, as though no one had been in to clean in a very long time. He was broken out of his inspection by Sakura's voice.

"Maybe you should rest more, Kakashi," she suggested, "you look tired," it was then that he realized hi mask was still missing. He resisted the urge to cover his face with his hand; that would be childish, and Kakashi wasn't sure he had ever really been a child in anything more than the physical sense. Still, he couldn't stop the slight twitch of his fingers as Sakura looked at him.

"Actually, Sakura, I feel fine," Kakashi said casually. Sakura didn't look convinced and continued to stare at him with a concerned expression, but she didn't insist. After a moment of that motherly staring, she began to fill him in on what had happened during his brief confinement.

"No new information on Naruto?" Kakashi asked when she had finished speaking. At Sakura's 'no' he began to get anxious; they were wasting time, they had already lost almost two days; time that could've been spent searching for his student; his friend.

"All we have to go on are the names of this Voldemort's henchmen, but I doubt they'll be of much help," Kakashi nodded in agreement and added "you're probably right; chances are he wouldn't put himself too close to them. It's too much of a risk and this guy doesn't sound like the type who'd throw caution to the wind," they sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering the best course of action, when a low rumbling noise interrupted them. Sakura Looked confused for a moment before Kakashi, grinning sheepishly, said "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought," Sakura instantly sprang up and made her way to the door.

"I'll be right back with something to eat," she called over her shoulder, leaving Kakashi alone. Sakura hurried down to kitchen, never noticing that the trio was making their way towards Kakashi's room.

While Kakashi sat on the bed, he began to hear strange noises outside his door. It sounded like a whispered argument. Moving with all the stealth of a ninja of his rank, he crept to the door, pressing himself to the doorframe as he listened to the people in the hallway. He could discern two male voices and one female voice. Unfortunately, they were speaking too fast for him to make out what they were saying, although, with his limited English skills, he doubted he would've been able to understand them even if they had been speaking slowly. His hands were already reaching for his kunai before he remembered that his captors had taken all his weapons, and Sakura hadn't felt the need to leave him any of her own. Cursing silently, he decided to wait; perhaps the people would move on and he wouldn't have to take any action. After all, it could just be a coincidence that they were arguing outside his door, it didn't necessarily mean they were talking about him.

As the doorknob turned, he remembered that ninja didn't believe in coincidences.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sakura was having no luck finding any food. Grumbling to herself, she was just about to give up and find someone to help her when Lupin walked in, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Mr. Lupin," she exclaimed happily, "could you help me? I'm looking for some food for Kakashi."

"Oh, you're friend's up already, how's he doing?" Lupin asked as he handed her his bag, "here are some sandwiches Molly made for me," he explained at her puzzled look, "but I have the feeling your friend will need them more than I do."

"Thank you, very much," Sakura said, feeling slightly guilty for taking the man's food; she could tell by his too sharp features and tired face that he didn't get much to eat. With a quick word to him about Kakashi's condition, she thanked him again and headed back to the room.

* * *

"Hermione," the red-haired boy started as he pushed open the door, "would you re―" his words were abruptly cut off as Kakashi's hand closed around his neck in a death-grip.

"Ron!" the bushy-haired girl cried out as her other friend, a boy with glasses, pulled out a polished stick and pointed it at Kakashi with every intention of freeing his friend, but Kakashi had already pulled the boy next to him, using him as a type of human shield.

The boy with the stick started saying something and Kakashi didn't need to understand the language to know that he was demanding the return of his companion.

"Name," Kakashi stated simply. The boy looked confused for a moment before the girl answered for him. She pointed to herself first and said, "Hermione Granger," then she pointed to the boy, "Harry Potter," finally she motioned to the one he was holding, "Ron Weasley."

It looked like she was going to say more, but the boy next to her interrupted, speaking in a fast, angry tone. After a moment of what sounded like angry gibberish to Kakashi, the boy finally said something he recognized.

"Sakura?" Ah, so then these children must be the ones Sakura was talking about, Kakashi realized. Still, he decided not to release the boy; better safe than sorry, and all that. The boy kept talking, waving his stick―wand, Kakashi remembered―as he talked, until a startled, "Kakashi-sensei!" stopped him.

Sakura had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere―but ninja seemed to be good at that―and was quickly making her way towards him.

"This is the guy I was telling you about," Sakura began, "his name's Harry Potter and these are his friends, Ron and Hermione," well, now that that was settled, Kakashi thought, he could finally release the redhead, and just in time as the boy was starting to turn blue.

Sakura handed Kakashi the bag with sandwiches and turned to talk to the trio. Kakashi, ignoring the angry looks from the teens behind him, went back into his room to eat.

"What were you doing when he grabbed you, Ron?" Sakura asked. Ron looked guilty for a moment and Hermione answered for him.

"He was trying to get into the room," at Sakura's surprised look she continued, "they just wanted to make sure he was alright," she lied; she didn't think Sakura would take kindly to hearing that they had been trying to spy on the silver-haired man.

"I see," Sakura said slowly, not believing one word from Hermione. It was pretty obvious from the guilty looks on the two boys' faces that their intentions hadn't been completely noble, but she was sure they had meant no harm.

"I know you were curious, but trying to sneak up on a ninja like that could have gotten you killed," at that Ron's face turned a pasty-white color and he looked into the room at the ninja eating with his back to them.

"Why does he keep his eye closed?" Harry asked suddenly, following Ron's line of sight. Sakura shrugged, "I don't really know," she lied; it wasn't like they needed to know about Kakashi's sharingan.

"I know it's a lot to ask after what just happened, but can we stay with you for a while?" Hermione asked, "I think it would be a good idea if we got to know Kakashi better, maybe apologize for startling him," Sakura considered it for a moment. It would be a good idea to introduce Kakashi to them, especially if they wanted Harry's help in finding Voldemort.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I think Kakashi might be a little self-conscious around you," Sakura explained, "he usually wears a mask that covers the bottom half of his face and I don't think anyone has seen his exposed face in a few years now," Harry looked slightly put-off, but Hermione wasn't deterred.

"I could transfigure a mask for him," she suggested. She launched into a quick explanation and Sakura agreed that it was a good idea. A few minutes later, they entered the room where Kakashi, having already finished his food, was sitting silently on the bed.

"Catch, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called out in Japanese as she threw the newly transfigured mask at the man. Kakashi quickly slipped it on before turning to greet them.

"Yo," he raised a single hand in greeting. Sakura settled herself on the bed next to him, motioning for the trio to do the same.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "I almost forgot," she pulled an extra headband from one of her pouches and handed it to the jounin. "I keep it in case I lose mine," she told Kakashi as he tied it on. An awkward silence descended when he had finished, broken only when Hermione began her apology with Sakura translating the entire time.

"And we're all," she sent Ron a glare, "very sorry about what happened," Kakashi nodded once Sakura had translated.

"Tell them to be more careful next time," he said in a bored tone.

"Hey, Sakura," he started in the same bored voice, "tell them that if they really want to make it up to me, they can bring me some … ah, reading material," he finished, his visible eye twinkling with mirth. Sakura blushed slightly, "Kakashi-sensei, you pervert!" she cried angrily, but she couldn't keep the laughter from escaping her throat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I felt bad about not updating and it was either this or wait another week before I wrote a longer chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi put down the book Sakura had brought him, deciding that he had practiced his English enough for the time being. Standing up, he regarded himself in the mirror, taking in the too-large pants that were barely resting on his hips and were threatening to fall down at any moment. At least the shirt he had been given fit well enough. After a quick onceover, he let himself slide into that oh-so-careless slouch and left his room, his nonchalant manner never betraying the unease he felt at being in a strange location. As he made his way down the stairs he went over the English he had been studying, trying to piece together conversations with himself in the new language. As he politely asked himself how he was doing, and trying to remember the word for 'fine', he heard a voice emanating from, by the smell of it, the kitchen.

"Start peeling those potatoes," Kakashi peered into the kitchen to see a plump, red-haired woman giving orders to the teenagers around her, among them were Ron, Harry and Hermione. The first one to notice him, however, was another redhead―presumably related to Ron and the older woman. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him with a cool indifference, or it would have been indifference if she had gone on with whatever it was she was doing; instead she stood there, arms crossed over her chest, giving him an icy stare.

"Yo," he said with a slight wave. She raised an eyebrow in response and gave him a stiff, "hello," but it was almost lost in the cries of the older woman who had just noticed him.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Hatake!" she smiled at him, but the warmth didn't reach her eyes. Moving quickly, she made her way to his side and began to steer him away from the kitchen where young, redheaded children could potentially be strangled. She said a few more things as she pushed him away, and he managed to understand that food was forthcoming. Holding back an amused smile, he made his way into the dining room, where he found even more red-haired people; it certainly seemed like there was a large family living in the house. Fortunately, Sakura was also there, sitting between a pair of twins.

"Kakashi –sensei," Sakura greeted him in Japanese, "why don't you sit down," she motioned towards the empty seat across from her, next to a balding, middle-aged man. Once he had seated himself and introductions had been made, Sakura resumed talking to the twins and their father. Kakashi could only catch a few words of their excited chatter, including "shop" and "you have to come," along with "great fun." Finally, one of the boys―Fred, perhaps―turned to him and began speaking excitedly, but he spoke too fast for Kakashi to understand anything he was saying.

As soon as Fred had finished speaking, Sakura began to explain what was going on. "They want us to go see their shop," she began, "it's right in the middle of one of the busiest markets in their community. It could be a good chance to have a look around and gather information. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. We should go," Kakashi said after a moment's thought. Sakura quickly relayed the information back to the twins, and they quickly made plans to leave. It was decided that they would go with the rest of the family and Harry the next day, a plan that sat well with Kakashi who wanted more time to practice his English. After all, it was hard to interrogate someone in a language he barely knew.

A few minutes later, as Mrs. Weasley and the children brought dinner out, Kakashi stared the food, then at the people around him, namely, at Sakura; he was surprised to see that she wasn't watching him, waiting for the moment when he would take his mask off. It was probably because she had seen him without it already, and that was a thought that bothered him. Deciding that he did not need to keep revealing his face to everyone who walked on by―Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already seen it―he ate his food in the same way he ate when he was with Naruto at the ramen stand.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, voicing the thoughts of everyone around him, "how'd you do that?" Kakashi just smiled at him underneath the mask before getting up.

"Thank you for dinner," he nodded towards Mrs. Weasley and turned to leave. As soon as Kakashi had left the room, Ron turned to Sakura.

"How'd he do that?" Sakura waved her hand as though dismissing the subject, "oh, you know, it's not a big deal or anything; he just doesn't want anyone to see his face."

"I don't see why not," Hermione interjected, "it's not like he's ugly or anything," Sakura shrugged; she couldn't figure it out either. They chatted for a few more minutes, discussing possible explanations for why he didn't want people seeing his face.

"Sakura, dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "Arthur tells me that you and your friend will be coming with us tomorrow to Diagon Alley," Sakura nodded.

"We think it will be a good time to look around and gather information," she explained after swallowing a mouthful of potato.

"Well, I don't know about that," Mrs. Weasley continued, "there might not be a lot of people there."

"Why?"

"Well, with You-Know-Who back people are disappearing left and right; people are afraid to go out," Mr. Weasley told her. Sakura seemed to deflate slightly; she hoped that their trip the next day would yield at least some results. Hermione, noticing how Sakura was feeling, spoke up, "I'm sure you'll find out something, and it's better than sitting here doing nothing all day."

"Right," Sakura said with a smile. After dinner, as they headed off to sleep, Naruto was just waking up.

"Oi," he mumbled tiredly, "who the hell are you, you greasy old man?" Snape jumped back, slightly surprised that his charge was already awake. No matter, he thought, this will just make things go by faster. After double checking that the wards on the door and room were still in place, he cleared his throat, and began speaking, "hello," he said in Japanese. Naruto winced at his horrendous accent.

"My name is Snape Severus," Snape continued, "I am going to help you get out of here."

"Could you maybe brush your teeth first?" Naruto mumbled as he drifted back into unconsciousness. Snape had the urge to smack him upside the head. Instead, he settled for picking up his English-to-Japanese handbook and began leafing through it.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura, Kakashi, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys headed out to Diagon Alley. They had decided to travel by floo powder, and it took a few minutes to convince the two ninja that it was safe to step into the green flames. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they met up with Fred.

"George is back at the shop," he explained as he led them into Diagon Alley, "we thought it would be best if one of us came to walk with you," Kakashi recognized what they were doing immediately.

"Sakura," he began in Japanese, "it seems your friends still don't trust us."

"Would you?" she asked. Kakashi shrugged; she made a good point. While they walked down the street, Ron and Harry pointed out where certain shops were.

"And there's Fred and George's shop," Ron pointed to one of the still-open shops.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Sakura read. Inside, as Sakura looked at all the items for sale, she thought of getting something for Naruto; he was sure to like the twins and their shop. After they had walked around the shop for a little while, Kakashi suggested to Sakura that they look around the other shops and see what they could find out.

"One of us should go with you," Mr. Weasley said when Sakura informed him they were leaving, "it's not safe to be walking around by yourselves."

"Thank you, but I think we're fine," Sakura said politely.

"I'll go with you," He said, ignoring her, "Molly, we're going to go have a look around," he called to his wife, "we'll be back soon."

"Be safe," she told him as they left.

"You really don't have to come," Sakura insisted as they walked down the nearly deserted street.

"Nonsense," he said, "it's safer if we stick together."

"Over here," Kakashi suddenly said, veering off toward a sign marked Knocturn Alley.

"Oh, no," Mr. Weasley said hurriedly, "you don't want to go down there."

"There're more people there," Kakashi said, moving swiftly towards the other street. Mr. Weasley, after seeing that he was not going to stop him, followed along behind Sakura. There was a visible change once they rounded the corner into the other street; for one, there really were more people there.

As they headed down the street, a tall, blond man and woman walked out of an open doorway and straight into Sakura.

"Watch where you're going," he snarled, pushing the surprised teen away from him.

"Well, well, well," he said, instantly regaining his cool when he noticed that Mr. Weasley was with them, "I didn't think this was your sort of place, Arthur."

"Well, I think it suits you perfectly, Lucius" he replied coolly. Before her husband had a chance to respond, Narcissa Malfoy pulled him away.

"Let's go, Lucius," she said, "we have more important things to be doing. Sakura watched her intently as she walked away.

"Kakashi, did you see that?" she asked once the couple was out of sight. Kakashi nodded.

"Who was that woman?" Kakashi asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, that was Narcissa Malfoy and her husband, Lucius," he explained.

"He's a Death Eater," Sakura stated, remembering what Harry had told her. Mr. Weasley looked startled, "yes, did Harry tell you that? No matter, it's not as if we can do anything about it now," he said, "why, is there something you want to know about them?"

"Yes," Sakura began, "I want to know why she was wearing Naruto's necklace."

"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Our other teammate, the one we came here to find," she explained, "you know what this means, don't you?" she asked Kakashi.

"Well, I guess now we know where your friend is," Mr. Weasley said.

"With Voldemort," Sakura said softly. Sakura, Kakashi, and Mr. Weasley quickly headed back to Fred and George's shop, with Sakura and Kakashi speaking as they went.

"Do you think they're keeping him at this Malfoy's house?" Sakura asked in Japanese.

"Most likely, how else would he have gotten the necklace?" Kakashi answered in like.

"Mr. Weasley," Sakura asked quietly, "do you know where the Malfoys' live?"

"Yes," he answered, "I can give you a map when we get back to the house, but whatever you're planning, be careful. These are very dangerous people," Sakura nodded. When they arrived back at the joke shop, Mr. Weasley announced that they had to leave right away.

"Why, what's happened?" Fred asked.

"We think we found our third teammate," Sakura explained tersely. She quickly thanked them for inviting her to their shop before she and the rest of their group left.

"So where is he?" Harry asked curiously as they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's talk back at the house," Sakura answered, "we don't know who might be listening here," once they had arrived safely back at number 12 Grimmauld place, Sakura began explaining what had happened.

"So you think Malfoy has him?" Ron asked, "wouldn't put it past him."

"It's not just that," Sakura said, "Voldemort probably wants to stay close to him to make sure he doesn't escape, so if Naruto's there…"

"Then Voldemort's probably there too," Harry finished, "If that's the case we can't let you go alone."

"Harry's right," Hermione said, "it's too dangerous."

"Would that stop you if it was Harry being kept captive?" Sakura asked. Hermione looked surprised for a moment before answering, "no, it wouldn't."

"We've faced far more dangerous things," Kakashi broke in.

"If that's true then how did they manage to capture your friend?" Harry asked.

"They probably had help from someone that knew more about how we fight," Sakura said; she had long thought that they were receiving help from a ninja, most likely the one that had acted as their guide.

"Besides," Harry continued, "you can't storm in there without a plan."

"What makes you think we don't have a plan?" Kakashi countered. At this Sakura was slightly taken aback; had he already come up with a plan?

"What is it then?" Harry asked angrily. It was then that Mr. Weasley decided to intervene.

"Why don't we all calm down," he suggested, stepping forward, "arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You're right," Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei, why don't we go upstairs and talk about how we're going to rescue Naruto," she finished in Japanese. He nodded and they excused themselves from the room.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked once they were in Kakashi's room.

"Right now," he started, "there is no plan," he finished in an indifferent voice.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed angrily, "then why did you say that to Harry?"

"Well, he was being rather annoying," Kakashi answered simply, "I thought he would leave us alone if he thought we had a plan," Sakura, feeling exasperated, sat on the bed when he was done speaking. They stayed there like that in silence for a few moments, with Sakura on the bed and Kakashi standing near her. Suddenly, Sakura got an idea.

"Something tells me that Voldemort would be willing to make a trade with us," she started, "what's the one thing that Voldemort wants most in this world, besides immortality," she asked. Kakashi thought for a moment, remembering what he had been told of the man.

"Harry Potter?" he answered.

"Right," she said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, there won't be any pairings in this fic. 


End file.
